csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-2
|game = |type = Pistol |designer = Government |date = China 25 November 2015 South Korea 3 December 2015 Taiwan/Hong Kong 2 February 2016 CSN:Z 13 July 2016 Indonesia 30 November 2016 |origin = |source = *Special event *Mileage Auction for CSN:Z only |recommended = |price = $2200 |knockback = *A: 15% *B: 17% |stun = *Normal: 61% *Scenario: 100% |magazine = *A: 14 / 35 *B: 7 / 35 |fire = Semi-auto |ammotype = |reloadtime = *A: 3.0 seconds *B: 2.0 seconds |addon = |used = |system = skull2 |gradeA = |gradeB = |graceC = |damage = *A: *B: |damageB = *A: *B: |damageC = *A: *B: |accuracy = *A: 69% *B: 78% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = *A: 88% *B: 84% |weightloaded = 0% }} SKULL-2 is a grade dual SKULL revolver in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained through special events in certain regions, or Mileage Auction for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. SKULL-2 is a special 7-round revolver loaded with .50 Anti-Zombie bullets each pair. As aforementioned implied, it was reorganized to enable dual wielding, giving it a higher ammo count. Like its predecessor, it boasts fatal damage and high penetration power, in part due to its illustrious Anti-Zombie-purposed bullets. Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy, especially in B mode *High rate of fire in both modes *No speed reduction *High magazine size in A mode *Fast reloading time *Low recoil Disadvantages *High recoil *Hardest SKULL weapon to obtain *Low magazine size in B mode *Low spare magazine *Expensive price *Lacks the full-auto mode present in SKULL-1 *Obtainable through certain events only Release date *China: 25 November 2015. *South Korea: 3 December 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 February 2016. *CSNZ: 13 July 2016. *Indonesia: 30 November 2016 Comparison to Dual Desert Eagle ; Positive *Higher accuracy in both modes (A: +11%; B: +19%) *Higher rate of fire in A mode (+2%) *Higher stun power *Faster reloading time in both modes (A: -1.6s; B: -2.6s) *Can be used in many Game Modes ; Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *No speed reduction ; Negative *Not free *Lower damage in both modes (A: -42; B: - 34) *Lower rate of fire in B mode (-2%) *Lower knockback power *Lower magazine size in both modes (A: -14; B: -21) *Smaller spare magazine size (-35) *Obtainable through certain events only Gallery skull2 viewmodelB.png|View model A skull2 viewmodelA.png|View model B File:Skull2_worldmodel.png|World model skull2 hud.png|HUD icon File:Sk2chinapos.jpg|China poster File:Sk2rebecacepharatwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:SKULL-2 Decoder.jpg|Obtained from Supreme Decoder Shoot sound Trivia *SKULL-2 is the first akimbo Anti-Zombie pistol. *It is possible that you could run completely out before you kill a target. *The SKULL-2 is drawn in akimbo mode at default, yet the player is given the option to switch between single and dual wielded. *This is the fourth even numbered SKULL weapon after SKULL-4, SKULL-8 and SKULL-6. *The single form switching animation is similar to the FNP-45's drawing animation. *So far, this weapon can only be obtained once, with the exception of Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, which allows purchasing copies from Mileage Auction. Category:Pistol Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:.50 AZ users Category:Skull series Category:Revolver Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Akimbo firearms